BLAST
by Minpha
Summary: Para bien o para mal, desaparece el equilibrio mental. AU. 03x04


Hacía mucho que no escribía algo, mas bien desde la primera convocatoria de la página de Facebook: Gundam Wing Yaoi en español, así que...No es muy bueno que digamos ja,ja.

Solo puedo decir que como siempre llego tarde, _muy tarde_ y me siento culpable por entregar casi al último el oneshot en estas convocatoria -la cual es la Tercera que han hecho-.

En fin, solo me queda recalcar que este es un Universo Alterno. El nombre del oneshot solo lo puse porque era la canción que estaba escuchando en el momento de subirlo ya que no le tenía un nombre xD así que agradezco a mis chinos por sacar su álbum y tener tan buenas canciones, como lo es B.L.A.S.T.

* * *

><p>Quatre nunca fue un joven demasiado sociable. Asistía a la escuela como todos los niños, más los juegos a la hora del descanso habían sido reemplazados a temprana edad por los silenciosos libros que se encargaban de llenar ese vacío solitario que le acompañara desde que tuviese memoria.<p>

Las fiestas eran para él algo desconocido, y nunca tuvo más amigos que la fría presencia de la nada, acompañándole a donde quiera que pisara. ¿Novias? ¡uff! para nada, la timidez de acercarse a las chicas se le reflejaba fácilmente en aquellas pálidas mejillas, producto de su recurrente enclaustramiento voluntario en casa.

Y así, Quatre cumplió 16 años, con demasiados tropiezos, la experiencia estúpida de un primer beso y una nula capacidad para relacionarse con las personas de su misma edad.

**—...—**

— Buenas tardes, busco a la costurera que vive aquí —fueron las palabras que con tono amable, aquel hombre, que aparentaba no tener una edad superior a los 18 años, pronunciaba desde el otro lado del portón de su casa. Quatre nunca le había visto pese a que aquel era un pueblo relativamente pequeño. Con una piel más morena que la suya, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un semblante afable de esos que ya casi no se observaban. No le recordaba de ninguna parte, aunque tampoco es que pasara demasiado tiempo fuera de casa.

— No se encuentra, soy su hijo. ¿Gusta dejar algún recado? —preguntó el rubio con voz queda.

— Vengo a recoger un traje —explicó a lo que el joven asintió. Su madre tenía un pequeño taller de sastrería, el cual, era el único que había en ese lugar.- Lo necesito para esta noche, tengo una cena navideña y ella me prometió que estaría listo, pero creo que puedo regresar más tarde.

El castaño le dedicó una imperceptible sonrisa y con una inclinación, se despidió, dispuesto a darse la vuelta. El menor dudó por unos instantes pero al final, su necesidad de socializar, típica de los seres humanos, fue mucho más rápida y más fuerte que su timidez a instinto de seguridad.

— Puede quedarse a esperarla si quiere. No debe tardar demasiado —las palabras le salieron atropelladamente, en tanto sus manos se aferraron a los barrotes del portón—. No valdría la pena que diese un recorrido más, seguro que mamá ya viene de regreso.

El desconocido se lo pensó un par de segundos, a lo que posteriormente le sonrió y esperó mientras el pálido muchachito le abría la puerta y con ella, su corazón. Podía sentir aquellos ojos verdes mirarle, en tanto sus manos se hacían un lío buscando la llave indicada hasta que al fin, no sin cierta dificultad por los nervios que sentía, dio con ella. Le hizo pasar a la sala de estar dándole un cortísimo recorrido por la casa, señalando en todas direcciones para indicarle con creciente amabilidad qué camino tomar si es que se le antojaba quizá usar el baño, visitar el jardín, la cocina o la planta alta. Quatre buscaba algún tema para conversar, recordando que eso de entablar pláticas no era precisamente un talento suyo, pero agradecía al cielo que el visitante tampoco era demasiado hablador.

— Tienes una linda casa —fue uno de los comentarios salidos de aquellos labios forasteros, en tanto le servía algo de té, preparado improvisadamente. Las galletas no eran caseras; más quitándoles la envoltura y colocándolas en un platito, el joven esperaba que su invitado no lo notase.

— Gracias, usualmente debería estar más limpia pero…—Se mordió con levedad el labio inferior, desviando la mirada a los pocos adornos navideños que poseía la casa.

— No esperabas visitas —continuó con sus palabras soltando una risita—. No hay problema, me agrada así.

— Luce más hogareño, supongo —rió también.

Era increíble cómo las palabras lograban desprenderse de su boca con mayor fluidez de la acostumbrada. Probablemente se debía a que su invitado no le conocía, y por tanto, no se daba una idea clara de la personalidad tan retraída del menor, que en nada se parecía a sus padres: amigables y extremadamente platicadores.

Hablaron varias horas que contrario a lo que se pudiese creer, se les antojaron extremadamente cortas. Afortunadamente él también era un lector empedernido, de tanto que a cada nuevo comentario hecho por alguno, el otro terminaba completándolo exactamente como era el plan. Las frases giraban en torno a fantasías, escenarios irreales y deseos ocultos, todos esos detalle que sólo las almas amantes de la literatura eran capaces de distinguir y compartir entre ellas.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta, el reloj marcaba las 18:00 hrs. Los rayos del sol atravesaban los vidrios de las ventanas con mayor fuerza. Y la mujer de la casa no apareció.

— Quizás se entretuvo más de lo debido —se excusó el muchacho mientras ambos caminaban en dirección al jardín: uno de los sitios preferidos de Quatre.— Fue a visitar a papá al hospital.

— Espero no haber importunado —se apresuró a responder.

— No, no. Ella va cada fin de semana —explicó. Tomó asiento en una banca improvisada que hubiese puesto en pie hace un par de años, junto a su árbol preferido: grande, con una densa sombra que siempre le provocaba una somnolencia terrible—. Papá no se encuentra muy bien desde hace algunos años —su mirada se posó sobre un punto muerto y notó aquel par de esmeraldas entretenidos en su persona— Él…—Suspiró— ve personas y cosas que no existen.

Probablemente fuese el hecho de que era su primer intento de conversación con una persona desconocida, su primer intento de relacionarse, que las palabras fluían por sí solas fuera de su ser. Hablar sobre la enfermedad de su padre no era lo mejor para entablar una charla casual, ¡pero diablos! ¡que nunca en su vida lo había intentado! Y de esa manera, fue como Quatre terminó por sacar todas sus frustraciones a la luz; la manera en que su madre y él tenían que ocultar ese hecho a la familia o a cualquiera de sus conocidos; cómo su padre ya no podía ir al trabajo, pues corría el peligro de desviarse hacia quien sabe dónde en alguna de sus fantasías; el miedo de perderlo, el miedo de perderse puesto que en diagnósticos recientes, se suponía que esa endemoniada enfermedad era hereditaria y él, como el único hijo de la pareja estaba en peligro de padecerla, con un 90% de posibilidades de que así fuera, cómo se hubiese enterado de aquello en plena adolescencia, cuestión que sin duda terminó causando alteraciones en su humor, en su manera de ser, en todo su ser.

Y él, con su cabellera castaña y su mirada amable, escuchándole, asintiendo, sonriendo un poco más para darle ánimos, tomando su mano como lo haría un amigo de verdad.

Pronto, el reloj que solía portar en la muñeca marcó las 20:00 hrs. Y su madre seguía sin aparecer.

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj era lo único verdaderamente palpable dentro de la casa. Quatre se sentía en una especie de mundo alterno, en un sueño del que no deseaba despertar, propio de quien ha pasado un día agradable. Le mostró la planta alta con la excusa de hacer tiempo a que su madre volviera y así alargar la inevitable despedida. Se detuvieron al inicio de la escalera, mas una suerte de incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente.

— Quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya ya y regresar mañana temprano.

— ¡No! —le detuvo con vehemencia exagerada, que de inmediato se apresuró a corregir—. Seguro que ya viene en camino y aún falta una parte por ver.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó intrigado.

El menor desvió el rostro en dirección a una puerta al final del corredor. Su aniñada mirada quedó oculta por sus rubios cabellos y su voz salió temblorosa.

— Mi cuarto.

Su invitado le dedicó una sonrisa y asintiendo, se dejó guiar por el menor. El de cabellos rubios olvidando sus etiquetas de cortesía entró primero y se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, perfectamente ordenada. La puerta se cerró con un "clic" proveniente del picaporte y para el chico, fue una especie de presagio para lo que se avecinaba.

El castaño se paró detrás de él y posando sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de su anfitrión, se inclinó para depositar un casto beso sobre su oído. Una de sus manos curiosas recogió por detrás la mata de cabellos claros que escondía el pálido cuello y sus labios de deslizaron hasta ahí, mientras el menor ladeaba la cabeza con sumisión. ¿Para qué pensar? Prefería limitarse a sentir, a dejarse llevar por el deseo latente en sus cuerpos y que de a poco, se desbordaba por cada poro de su piel.

No supo si fueron sus propias manos o las de él, las que terminaron despojando a su cuerpo de toda prenda. Cayeron con un ruido sordo directo al piso, y sólo entonces Quatre notó el peso de la soledad abandonando sus hombros, ese peso que siempre hubo de cargar y que ahora era reemplazado por la calidez de las manos ajenas, sobre su pecho, su cintura, su sexo y todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Dejándose hacer dócilmente y sin una noción específica de cómo y cuándo ocurrían las cosas, se vio recostado sobre las blancas sábanas de su cama. Su mirada se posó sobre la almohada y el colchón se hundió más de lo debido, mucho más que cuando era sólo él quien lo ocupaba. El frío que le recorría la espalda fue pronto sustituido por la calidez de otro cuerpo desnudo y, de nuevo, llegaron los besos. Pero con más ímpetu, con más fuego. Besos en la cara, en los labios, donde fuera; besos que bajaban por el cuello y seguían descendiendo hasta que la respiración del menor se transformó en un jadeo ahogado y su piel se perló de sudor.

Quatre terminó rindiéndose ante él, ante cualquier impedimento por culminar aquella suerte de travesura y dejó que el mayor le poseyera como mejor le viniese en gana. Notaba aquella rigidez, semejante a la propia, invadirle, no sin antes haberlo preparado , con la libertad de quien se sabe dueño de otro cuerpo. El dolor se peleaba con la excitación cuando varios de esos dedos expertos se cernieron firmes alrededor de su intimidad para hacerle perder los papeles y los sonidos indecentes en forma de gemidos emergieron rebeldes de sus labios, formando una sinfonía casi obscena cuando el rechinar de su cama hizo el debido acompañamiento, al igual que la grave voz de su acompañante rebosante de deseo, aquel que había sido invitado a pasar y que ahora le recitaba al oído versos rebosantes de lascivia y romanticismo, cual amante que se ha decidido a marcar como suyo aquello que por derecho le pertenecía.

**—..—**

Despertó cuando los diminutos rayos del sol se colaron por entre las cortinas que se hubiese olvidado de correr. Unos insistentes golpes en su puerta fueron los culpables de que abandonara su lecho en compañía de quien fuese el irremediable objeto de su adoración. Su cabellera castaña se asomaba por entre las sábanas y sonrió cuando le miró removerse sin despertarse aún. Sus dedos se contagiaron de la frialdad del picaporte, cuando le giró y abriendo la puerta, divisó un corredor vacío.

— ¿Quatre? ¿Qué sucedió? —una voz femenina le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Abrió los ojos y una fuerte luz cegadora logró impedirle la vista por unos segundos. Ahí estaba él, enteramente desnudo y de pie junto a la ventana de su habitación en donde se apreciaba como nevaba afuera. Sus padres lo observaban con creciente confusión, se acercaron de manera cautelosa hasta internarse en la pieza, mas intentando descubrir quien fuese la nueva pareja sexual de su hijo, sólo hallaron sus almohadas revueltas con las sábanas arrugadas.

¿Se estará enfermando Quatre también?

El chiquillo no lograba entender nada. Se giró pero la cama estaba por completo vacía. Sin su calor, sin aquel aroma, sin los vestigios de su ropa. Intentó recordar el tono de su voz: no pudo. Salió sin siquiera vestirse, buscándolo por todas las habitaciones de la casa, llegando hasta el living en donde chocó con el árbol de navidad y fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera sabía el nombre del extraño. Se había ido, se había ido como sus sueños, llevándose con él el trofeo de su virginidad, de sus ilusiones rotas y esas cuantas lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban lentamente por sus pálidas mejillas.

Por qué todo había sido real, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

**—..—**

Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente cuando alguien hizo acto de aparición entre las blancas paredes de su nueva habitación. Ya no vivía con sus padres, había logrado independizarse y ahora habitaba una suerte de complejo de apartamentos en donde todos, por alguna extraña razón, vestían de blanco.

Una cabellera castaña, le saludó con amabilidad

— Soy Trowa Barton, y voy a ser tu nuevo psiquiatra.

El de menor altura le sonrió apenas, pese a que en su pecho, la felicidad de verle de nuevo lograba iluminarle luego de tantos meses de sumirse en un completo vacío e inevitable tristeza.

— Pero ya nos habíamos conocido antes.

— ¿Ah sí? —el médico se acomodó mientras le lanzaba una mirada confusa—. ¿En dónde?

El muchacho simplemente sonrió.

— En un maravilloso sueño.

* * *

><p>Que vergüenza mi intento de lemon xD ¡lo lamento!<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
